


First comes a hickey, then comes a text...

by Wiccan507



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky and Tony are brothers, Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: There's a big purple hickey on his neck. His brother was going to kill him. Not only had Tony slept with his best friend last night, but he’d gone and gotten a huge hickey right on his neck. On the same day that he’d promised to be a model for Bucky’s boyfriend. Fuck.





	First comes a hickey, then comes a text...

Tony stared at the big purple hickey on his neck and wondered if it was possible to find enough make-up to cover it. He pushed his fingers against it and hissed as pain spread through his neck. Fuck. His brother was going to kill him. Not only had Tony slept with his best friend last night, but he’d gone and gotten a huge hickey right on his neck. On the same day that he’d promised to be a model for Bucky’s boyfriend. Speaking of Bucky’s boyfriend, Tony could hear him in the kitchen messing about with their coffee pot. With a final sigh, Tony left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Clint was pushing every button on their machine and grumbling under his breath.

“I’ve shown you how to use that thing a million times.”

“I just don’t think it likes me.”

“Come here, let me make it.” Tony pushed on Clint’s arm till he moved aside and set the pot up to make the coffee. Clint hopped up onto the counter and watched Tony move around the kitchen.

“You ready for your photo shoot today?” Clint asked.

“Yep! Looking forward to it,” Tony replied.

“You know it’s a naked photo shoot, right?”

“You mentioned it.”

“Uhuh,” Clint picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it, “I’m just mentioning it again, because if that hickey on your neck ain’t the only one you got, then I better tell Nat to bring more make-up.” Clint grinned at him as he took another bite and Tony felt his face flush.

“It’s the only one.”

“So, who was it?”

Faking innocence seemed like the best option, “Who was what?”

“Who gave you the hickey?”

“A guy.”

“Just a guy?”

“Yup!” With a turn, Tony faced the coffee pot and began to make him and Clint a cup each.

“You know Steve will be joining you for the shoot today. Wonder if there are any marks on him.” At the mention of Steve’s name and Clint’s clear knowledge of what they’d done, Tony fumbled the pot and spilt coffee on the counter. Clint’s laughter rumbled behind him and he spun round to face the man.

“You know!”

“Tony, come on, you guys have been dancing around each other for months! Figured you and he would give into it eventually.”

“Does Bucky know?”

“Oh god no. Bucky is the love of my life, but sometimes he can be the most oblivious person on the planet. I mean, you know how long it took me and him to get together, and that was not from my lack of trying. The idiot didn’t even notice I was flirting with him until I planted one on him in the middle of the park.”

“Do you think he’ll be mad?”

Clint tilted his head to the side, “I think he loves you and Steve more than anything. He might be shocked, but you guys work well together, I think he’ll be happy you’re happy.”

“I think this is the most you’ve ever said before getting coffee.”

“Yeah, turns out coffee ain’t the only thing that wakes me up in the mornings.”

“Please tell me you’re not talking about my brother’s dick.”

“Oh I meant hot gossip like you and Steve, but you wanna talk Bucky’s dick, holy shit! It is perfect, l-”

“Nope!” Tony pushed his fingers over his ears and started singing to block out any talk of his brothers' dick. Bucky stumbled out of his room and dug his fingers into Clint’s side to stop him talking.

“Stop scaring my little brother.”

“He brought it up!” Clint hooked his leg around Bucky and pulled him until the man was settled between his legs. They settled against each other and Tony watched them from his side of the kitchen. When Bucky had told him he was dating Clint and wanted to check he’d be okay with it, Tony had remembered laughing. They had been visiting the bar Clint owned for nearly 2 years at the time and Tony had watched Clint flirt helplessly with his brother for nearly as long as. Anyone who stuck out flirting with his brother for 2 years was always going to be okay with him. Looking at them now, he was glad he’d never had an issue because they just worked so well together.

“-del today?”

Tony blinked at Bucky and realised he’d missed the question, “What?”

“I said are you looking forward to being a model today?”

“Oh! Yeah, should be fun.” Silence fell around them as Tony nodded his head and he looked over at Bucky to see the man squinting at his neck. Shit.

“What is that on your neck?”

Once again, playing innocent seemed the best option, “What on my what?”

“Is that a hickey!”

“Erm…”

“When did you even have time to get laid last night? I left you and Steve at the studio at like 11.” There was some choked off laughter coming from Clint, but Tony ignored it in favour of keeping his eyes on Bucky.

“Er, yeah. That did happen. Then I left with Steve and we headed to the bar.” Then he and Steve kissed against a wall, and then fucked, had almost fucked on the stairs up to the apartment, “Then I came here with my bed partner.”

A smirk lifted the edges of Bucky’s lips, “Your bed partner?”

“It’s a real thing! Anyway, why are we standing around and talking? Don’t we have to be over at the studio and help Clint with his hobby?”

“Hey, it’s not just a hobby!”

“You do it for fun and don’t get paid. What else would you call it?”

“I don’t know, but the way you say hobby cheapens it.”

“Sorry, don’t we have to get to the studio to help Clint with his non-paying job that he loves. Better?” smirked Tony.

“Not really, no.”

            The studio, unfortunately, wasn’t too far away from their apartment. The three of them walked down the street to it and Tony tried to remember if he’d told Steve not to mention them sleeping together. The guy wasn’t stupid though, he probably knew not to mention it to his best friend. Clint and Steve shared the use of the studio for their various artistic ventures. For Clint, it was all about photography and getting the right shot, while Steve used it for his drawings and all of his paintings. As they came closer to the building, Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and text Steve.

**To: Steve  
Don’t tell Bucky we slept together!!**

**To: Steve  
Not that I’m ashamed of it! This just doesn’t feel like the right time to tell him.**

With the messages sent off, Tony reached the building and pushed open the door to the studio. The smell of paint was strong even from the hall and he couldn’t imagine how long Steve must have been painting.

“Steve!”

“Back here!” The three of them followed the voice and found the man working on one of his larger canvases. Tony didn’t think anyone had ever looked as sexy as Steve did covered in paint.

“Hey, guys. Clint, what time are we supposed to be doing the shoot? Because I am slightly covered in paint,” Steve asked.

“It’s fine, Steve. You can be one of the last models I shoot, so you can have time to use the shower.”

“You sure it won’t mess with your plans too much?” Steve dropped his paintbrushes into a bucket of water at the edge of the room and pulled at the edge of his shirt. The man hadn’t even looked at Tony yet and Tony was starting to worry that he’d put Steve off with the texts.

“Nah. Bucky and Tony can just go first. Plus, Nat won’t be getting here for another half an hour anyway.”

“Okay. Tony, can I get your opinion on one of my paintings out back?” With a nod of his head, Tony started heading towards the second room at the back of the building. Steve was about to follow him when he heard Bucky groan beside Clint.

“You alright?”

“I’ve left my phone at home, again. Babe, do you have yours?”

“No, I broke it last week, remember.”

“Fuck.”

“Buck, just use mine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s in my jacket, it’s just hanging up in the hall.” Steve waved his hand towards the hall and headed out back to meet Tony. As he rounded the corner, the man was standing in front of his other paintings and Steve took the time to admire his ass.

Tony looked at him over his shoulder and smiled, “Which one did you want me to look at?” None of them. With a hand wrapped around Tony’s arm, Steve pulled the man into his body and kissed him. Their lips slotted together perfectly and Steve groaned at being able to kiss him again. Last night had been absolutely incredible for him and he’d been dying to get his hands on the man as soon as he saw him. But, he knew that Tony would want to tell Bucky about them in his own time so he kept his hands to himself. They pulled back from each other and smiled goofily at each other.

“Fuck. I thought I’d put you off with that text. I promise I don’t want to hide this or anything.”

A deep frown appeared on Steve’s forehead as he looked down at Tony, “What text?”

“The one I sent you about not telling Buck we slept together.”

The colour drained from Steve’s face as he thought about who currently had his phone, “Oh. You sent that to my phone.”

“Yeah, where is it?”

“With Bucky.”

A loud bang sounded through the studio as the hall door was slammed open, “Steve! You slept with my little brother!” Well, that was one way to tell Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some mistakes, which I apologise for! I'm trying to get back into writing!!


End file.
